


Met a Serial Killer in the Woods

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, burying bodies, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was just trying to hide a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met a Serial Killer in the Woods

Law was just trying to hide a body in a remote area that no one ever goes to. Apparently, other people who were trying to hide bodies had the same idea.

And right now, he was in front of a young looking guy with a scar under one of his eyes holding a large man covered in cuts and bruises with ease.

“Hey!” The person grinned as if they weren’t holding a clearly dead body. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“None of your business.” Law said.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Again, none of your business.”

“What’s your name? My name’s Luffy!” The self-proclaimed Luffy kept grinning.

“I don’t think my name is any of your business.” Law stated, trying to think of the best way to get away from Luffy.

“I told you my name.” Luffy pouted before going back to smiling happily. “Hey, are you going to bury whatever is in that bag? You have a shovel with you. Can I borrow that shovel? I was planning on using my hands to dig but using a shovel would be sooo much easier. Hey, hey. Is there a body in that bag? Who’s body is it? Did you kill them? How did you-” 

“Would you just shut up!” Law snapped. “It’s none of your business!”

“This guy was a guy named Teach.” Luffy chattered on as if Law didn’t say anything. “He murdered my brother, so I ended up fighting him and killing him.”

“You’re going to be arrested.” Law deadpanned.

“No, I’m not.” Luffy stuck out his tongue. “I haven’t been before.”

“…so you’ve killed before.” Law was having a hard time believing that this happy-go-lucky guy was a serial killer.

“Yeah!” Luffy answered.

“How have you not been arrested yet?” Law questioned.

“I have lots of friends!” Luffy grinned proudly. “So, are you going to let me borrow your shovel? Or maybe we can just burn the body. That’s what Robin suggested.”

“Fire doesn’t seem like the best idea, as it would alert people of our presence.” Law explained, but Luffy did not appear to be listening to him.

“It was something about leaving no evidence behind, but I just think fire looks cool. My brother liked fire, you know. He said-”

“Shut up!” Law repeated. “You can borrow my shovel, just, please, be quiet.”

“Thanks!” Luffy took the shovel, placed down the bod he was holding and began to dig a hole. “I know you said that it was none of my business, but I would still like to know what your name is, since you know mine and all.”

“I never recalled asking for your name.”

“Well, I need to call you something, so Torao.” Luffy said.

“Torao? Really?”

“Yeah! Shishishi!”

“Just, just call me Law.”

“Is that your name?” Luffy questioned.

“Yes.” Law answered. “Could you finish up burying that guy’s body so that I can bury the body I have?”

“So there is a body in there! I knew it! Who is it, and what did they do?”

“Some criminal who got in my way.” Law responded, deciding just to answer Luffy’s questions, if only to get Luffy to leave him alone.

“How’d you kill them?” Luffy inquired.

“Cut them.”

“Are you a swordsman? I have a friend who’s a swordsman. He uses three swords, which is super cool! His name is Zoro. Have you heard of him before? He’s apparently infamous, or, at least, that’s what Nami said.”

Law opted to not answer Luffy’s questions or ramblings in hopes that he would leave Law alone if he ignored him instead of answering his questions.

They stayed there with only the sound of Luffy digging a hole to fill the silence. That is, until Luffy spoke.

“So, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A swordsman.” Luffy stated. He had stopped shoveling for a moment to look at Law as he waited for an answer.

“Sort of.” Law did not delve into any explanation, nor did Luffy ask for one.

“Hey. Are you going to bury the guy you killed?” Luffy asked. He had already dug a hole and threw the body into it.

“Did you seriously make enough room in the hole for both bodies?” Law questioned.

“Shishishi! Of course!”

Law threw the other body into the hole, and Luffy responded with a large grin and began to bury the bodies.

“You don’t seem like someone who would kill people.” Law commented.

“Maybe that’s why I never get caught.” Luffy laughed.

“That’s not the same with everybody, so how about we make a deal?” Law suggested.

“What is this deal?” Luffy questioned.

“You don’t tell anyone about my murderous tendencies, and I don’t tell anyone about yours.”

“Isn’t that a given?” Luffy turned his head in confusion.

“I guess.” Law answered. “But if you do tell anyone, just know that I will find you, and I will kill you.”

“Alright, Torao!”

“I thought I told you to just call me Law.”

“But calling you Torao is way more fun!” Luffy said.

“Just finish up burying those two. I want to get away from here as soon as possible.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to get away from here as soon as possible?” Luffy inquired.

“Because I don’t want to be caught and arrested.” Law explained.

“Oh. Well, we should do this again at some point.” Luffy said.

“I would rather not.” Law stated.

“Why not?”

“Somehow I don’t think that murdering someone with you is a good idea.”

“Why is that?”

“I would be caught and arrested if this meeting with you has been any indication.” Law explained.

“Well, we don’t have to murder someone. We could go to the park, or go to a restaurant, or we could get ice cream, or maybe we could just hang out at each other’s houses and order some pizza or something.”

“Three out of four of those suggestions involved eating.”

“Of course! Shishishi!”

“And why the hell would you want to be friends with a serial killer you met in the woods?” Law inquired.

“Are you stupid? It’s obvious!” Luffy claimed.

“Please enlighten me.”

“Because you seem really cool and awesome!” Luffy explained.

“That’s not exactly the best reason.” Law pointed out.

“Yes it is.” Luffy stuck his tongue out. “You’re just dumb.”

“Might I remind you that I am a serial killer. I kill people.” Law said.

“So?”

“I could kill you.” Law deadpanned.

“Are you?”

“I am sorely tempted to.”

“But you’re not going to, right?” Luffy asked.

“No.” Law confirmed. He sighed.

“Then we don’t have a problem!” Luffy proclaimed. “And besides, even if you did try to kill me, I could just beat you up.”

“Good luck with that.” Law stated. Luffy laughed.

“Here’s my number.” Luffy pulled up Law’s sleeve and wrote his number on Law’s arm. “And here’s your shovel. Thanks for letting me use it!”

“You’re welcome, I guess.”

“I’ve got to go, but call me, alright Torao?”

“Alright, Luffy-ya.” Law said.

“Shishishi! You have a weird way of referring to people.” Luffy stated.

“Just leave already.” Law deadpanned.

“See ya, Torao!” Luffy waved as he left.

Law just stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into before he tugged down his sleeve and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this into a series. Mostly depends on my mood and whether or not I actually want to continue this or not. But, I hope you enjoyed this because I certainly had fun writing it


End file.
